


Pieces Aligned

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Missing Pieces, Found [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Greg Lestrade, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: After a round of sex, Greg proposes to Mycroft. He doesn't initially get the answer he expects.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Missing Pieces, Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/348770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Pieces Aligned

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Sherlock1110](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110).
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Watching Mycroft slowly remove his waistcoat was like watching good porn. No. It was better. The best. Greg was already half hard.

“Myc, you’re torturing me. Get your clothes off,” the DI pleaded. He was already naked and laying on the bed. Despite his complaint, he was definitely enjoying the show that Mycroft was putting on for him.

The government official took his time removing the rest of his clothes, enjoying the appreciative looks he was getting. When he had stripped completely, he climbed onto the bed with Greg. “Hello, Gregory,” he said, teasingly, then he placed a kiss on the DI's lips.

Greg return the kiss with passion, cupping the back of Mycroft's head. “I love you,” he said when they broke apart.

“As do I you.” The government official handed Greg a tube of lube. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Such words,” the DI said, grinning. He couldn’t imagine anyone had ever heard Mycroft say ‘fuck’ except for him. “Lay on your back. I want to see your face while I do it.”

Mycroft complied, lifting his hips and shoving a pillow beneath them. Greg climbed between the government official’s spread legs.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” the DI asked.

Mycroft scoffed. “We’ll have to disagree on that.”

“I’ll keep saying it until you believe it. You’re gorgeous, beautiful, magnificent.” The DI punctuated each word with a kiss. He lubed up his fingers and ran his fingers down between Mycroft's legs. He circled his fingers around the government official's entrance, feeling it flutter. “I love how sensitive you are,” he said as Mycroft moaned.

“You are an unmitigated tease, Gregory.” The government official pushed down, urging Greg to breach him with his fingers.

“Patience, babe.” The DI pressed a finger in slowly, stretching Mycroft's entrance, then he added a second finger. He scissored his fingers, then moved them around, feeling the government official's inner walls. He stroked them, then ran his fingers over Mycroft's prostate.

The government official’s hips lifted involuntarily as pleasure shot through him, making him swear. “Fuck! Gregory!”

Greg shifted his fingers away from the bundle of nerves. “Tut tut. Your language really has deteriorated, Myc. That’s the second time you’ve used that word.”

“I’ll use it again if you don’t stop teasing me,” Mycroft threatened.

“But teasing you is so much fun.” The DI withdrew his fingers. “Tell me what you want, Myc.”

The government official let his head thud against his pillow. “I want your gorgeous cock inside me. Now, if you please.” He lifted his hips and let them fall in entreaty.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?”

Mycroft took his pillow and threw it at the DI who caught it and laughed. “Impatient.” Greg slicked up his cock and lined it up with the government official’s entrance, then pushed in.

Mycroft surprised the DI by rolling them over. He shifted carefully so that he didn’t let Greg's cock slip out. He ended up in a position to ride the DI, and ride him, he did.

It was Greg’s turn to slam his head back on the bed. “Jeeeesus, Myc.”

“You were going too slow.” Mycroft grasped his own cock and stroked himself as he rode the DI. He wore a look of extreme concentration on his face, his eyes shut.

It was all Greg could do to hold on. His toes curled and he fisted his hands in the sheets.

It wasn’t long before Mycroft came, calling out, “Gregory!” and painting the DI's chest and belly in long ropes of come.

Greg fucked up into the government official one, two, three more times, then he came, filling Mycroft's hole with come.

The government official climbed off of Greg with a squelch and collapsed by him on the bed. They lay there, sated.

The DI stared up at the ceiling, feeling relaxed and completely happy. Well, almost. Only one thing could make everything perfect. “Marry me, Myc.”

“No.”

“Myc, marry me.”

“No.”

“Mycroft Holmes, love of my life, will you marry me.”

The government official gave Greg a serious look. “Do you mean that, Gregory, or is it just the endorphins talking.”

“I’ve never meant anything more in my life,” Greg assured him.

“Then, yes. I will be happy to marry you.” Mycroft kissed his newly minted fiancé, ignoring the spectacular mess they had made. Greg eagerly kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, they both made faces at the cooling come that they had spread between them.

“Perhaps a shower is in order,” Mycroft suggested.

Greg grinned. “Together.”

“Of course,” Mycroft agreed. “And if we take our time...”

“Yes?”

“Perhaps we could have celebratory shower sex once we have recovered enough.”

The DI through back his head and laughed. “You are incorrigible. But that sounds good to me.”

They got out of bed and, hand in hand, headed for the shower. Nothing had changed between them, yet so much had changed. They had acknowledged what they had always know: this thing between them was not only profound, it was permanent.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).


End file.
